DESCRIPTION (taken from the application): Support is requested for the Fifth International/Workshop on Scleroderma Research to be held in Boston on July 19-21, 1998. This workshop, in the past, has proved very valuable in the exchange of information among investigators in basic disease mechanisms related to scleroderma and has promoted scientific interaction and collaboration. No other forum exists which brings together such a talented group of investigators along with invited experts in relevant basic disciplines (e.g., genetics, collagen biochemistry, growth factors). The four previous workshops have been organized by the Co-P.I.s of the current application, Drs. Joseph Korn and Carol Black. Both have a long track record of research in scleroderma-related basic disciplines, broad knowledge of research in the field, and close contacts with the research community. The previous workshop was supported by private foundation funds with supplemental funding from the NIH. Support is requested for support of invited speakers, for travel for young investigators and for operational and administrative expenses. Prior attendance at the workshop, evaluation by past attendees, and current interest in the areas of research addressed indicate that there will be substantial attendance at and participation in the forthcoming workshop.